


A Great Villain

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: ALL OF IT, AND I TRIED TO MAKE THAT REALLY OBVIOUS, D/s relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, I PROMISE THIS IS NOTHING LIKE THE FAKE DOM SHIT IN 50 SHADES OF BULLSHIT, I got horny and I wrote this, Shameless Smut, here be smut, there's really no plot here, this is CONSENSUAL, why the fuck not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is rehearsing his lines for his Jaguar commercial, but he needs the reader's opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Villain

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. That's all this is.

“What makes a great villain?” My boyfriend questioned as he paced in the living room. He tried different intonations to make the best impression, but he seemed indecisive. “Darling? Could you come here for a minute? I need your opinion.”

“Sure, Tom,” I called from upstairs. I set down my book and went to see what my charming boyfriend needed. He was memorizing his lines for a new Jaguar commercial. “What is it, sweetheart?”

“What do you think sounds better?” He asked before changing his stance and tone. The first go around, he sounded more conversational. He then straightened up and made his voice colder and more menacing, like liquid steel. His second run-through made me want to rip off my panties and kneel for him right then and there. I realized that I’d been silent for a time with my mouth slightly agape. “Darling? (Y/n), are you alright?”

I shook myself to awareness.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just…the second one is…wow,” I said, sitting quickly on the nearby sofa. Tom’s brow furrowed, and he walked over to the sofa to sit next to me. I fidgeted nervously with my fingers, trying to ignore the throbbing heat of my clit. Tom’s hands gently clasped mine, and I chanced a look at his face. A small smirk adorned his mouth as his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. His eyes hungrily searched mine, and he leaned forward to capture my lips with his. Normally when Tom kissed me, he was tender and careful, but tonight he was demanding and forceful. One of his hands reached up and tangled in my hair, tugging on it a bit to tilt my head back. “Tom, please…”

“I know exactly what you need,” he whispered as he left lovebites down the soft column of my neck. “Go into the bedroom, strip, and kneel on the floor in front of the bed. I’ll be there in just a moment.”

I rushed into the bedroom to do as he asked. I knew what game this was. Tom liked to try out new kinks, and the last time I’d discovered one of mine was last week. Tom had been experimenting with his more dominant side, and I responded particularly well to it. He’d done gobs of research before he ever even mentioned what he wanted to try, and he had me try out being dominant before he took over the role himself. Both of us had a bit of a submissive streak, but Tom was more of a Dom and I was more of a Sub. We didn’t do this very often, but when we did, we practiced all the fundamentals. We had a safeword, he never asked me to do anything crazy, and he made sure above all that I wanted what we were doing. If I had any reservations, we talked through the situation and made sure it was fully resolved before moving on. Tonight as I stripped, I wondered what Tom would have me do for him.

“I hope you’re ready, darling, because I’m coming to get you,” Tom called, and I knelt just before he came into view. A pleased smile played over his lips, and he reached down to caress my cheek. “Such a good little girl for me. You look so pretty kneeling for me on the carpet, legs spread just enough for me to reach down and play with you if I chose.”

I could see his erection straining against the fly of his trousers, and Tom groaned a little as he adjusted himself and walked in a small circuit around my body.

“Tonight, pet, you’re going to use that pretty little mouth,” he said as he walked front and center in front of me again. I licked my lips hungrily as I watched him unzip his fly and pull his hard cock and balls out of their cloth prison. Fuck, he looked so sexy fully clothed and stroking his cock as precome beaded up on the tip and dripped slowly down the side of the head. Tom’s other hand cupped my chin and tilted my head up so I was forced to look into my eyes. “If you’re a good girl and put your tongue and lips to good use, then I’ll reward you. How does that sound?”

“Th-That sounds good,” I answered. Tom had never been one for the ‘sir’ and ‘master’ business. He said it sounded a bit foolish and like something out of a penny romance from a convenience store.

“Wonderful,” he said, and he took a step closer so he was just out of my reach. “Open your mouth, darling. I want to feel you suck me before I fuck that pretty little mouth.”

I opened my mouth wide and licked the underside of his cock before sucking on the head. He always did love it when I played with just the head. I lavished it with attention and moaned when I licked my way down to his base. For a few moments, he was able to resist—to let me play with him—before he gripped my hair firmly and pulled me back. I knew what he wanted before he even said anything, so I opened my mouth as wide as it would go and relaxed my throat so he could thrust as deep as he wanted.

“Good girl,” Tom murmured as he guided himself inside my mouth and started taking long but shallow thrusts. I wiggled my tongue a little and he gripped my head gently with both hands instead of just one. “Mmm, I love your tongue, baby. Such a sinful little tongue…”

He thrust steadily deeper until his balls were tapping against my chin and I swallowed around his length. With a loud moan, Tom pulled himself from my mouth and pulled me to my feet. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply, his hands finding my ass and squeezing lightly. As our tongues mingled once more, Tom pulled one of his ties from his pocket and gently wrapped it around my wrists.

“I’m going to tie your hands behind your back, and then I’m going to bend you over the edge of the bed and give you that reward I talked about earlier,” Tom crooned. “Are you still with me, sweetling? Do you still want this?”

“Yes, Tom. I’m with you,” I said, and he finished securing my wrists. Tom spun me around and hurried me to end of the bed where he pushed me so my front was resting half on and half off the mattress. My feet were still firmly planted on the floor, and Tom used his polished shoes to push my legs farther apart. I expected him to delve right in with his stiff length, but instead I felt his hands spread my ass cheeks and his wet tongue take a long, languorous lick from clit to sopping cunt. I moaned into the bedspread and Tom gave my ass a light tap. “Fuck!”

“Mmm, yes. Moan for me, (y/n). I know you love this. I know that every time your pleasure depends on me, you love being a little slut for me,” Tom said. He knew I loved dirty talk and that every time he did it, I became that much wetter for him. “Look at you, spread wide for me, bound, and presenting that aching, dripping cunt for me. Fuck, I’ve never seen anything as beautiful as your submission to me.”

Tom licked my clit one last time before he stood and I felt the head of his cock pressing against my tight slit. He groaned as he eased just the head inside and remained stock still. This was the best way to drive me crazy, and Tom knew it. I whimpered and tried to shove myself back and impale myself further, but his hands came down on my lower back and held me in place. One palm connected in a sharp swat with my ass before they both came up and used my bound wrists as an anchor.

“Should I spank you while I fuck you? I know you love it when I spank you,” he crooned, and I nodded my head as best I could in my position. Tom slid his cock fully inside me and I cried out for him. He loved when I was vocal, so I knew that would spur him on. He groaned and brought his hand down in a hard swat. “Yes! Arch your back! Mewl for me, sweetling. You’re the only one who can make me so hard. You’re the only one who ever sees me like this. You, darling. Only you…”

“T-Tom!” I cried out as he set a brutal pace, hitting my g-spot with every thrust of his thick length. Neither of us would last long at this speed, and we knew both knew it. “Fuck, yes!”

“Yes, my little whore. Do you want to come? Hm? Do you want to cover my cock in your release?” Tom asked, and I screamed ‘yes.’ He sped up his thrusts and leaned over me, blanketing me with his body and growling above me like an animal. “Then come for me! Come for me, (y/n)!”

“Tom!” I screamed as I came hard. I felt Tom’s cock pulse within me and release spurt after spurt of his seed. I whimpered when Tom finally pulled out of me, and he moved us both so we were in the center of his bed. He untied my wrists and pulled me into his lap, rubbing my sensitive skin to make sure the blood was flowing correctly. “I love you, Tom.”

“I love you, too, my sweet girl,” he cooed, kissing my lips softly and nuzzling me. He looked at me seriously after a moment and smiled. “So you like the second one better?”


End file.
